They and Love
by buslimpan
Summary: They told him. They taught him. Now when he is experiencing it they told him to stop. Like hell! He's too precious to him. ZoLu/ZoLuZo. One-Shot.


_They told me how important it was to love._

.

"Oi Luffy"

"Ah! Zoro!"

"Can you keep it down?"

"Ah, gomen Zoro! I was just happy!"

"Haa? How come?"

"Because Zoro's with me!"

.

_They told me that I should love._

.

"Nee, Zoro"

"Hnn..?"

"We got another crew member!"

"Yes. I can see that"

"Why don't you celebrate with us?"

"Because I want to sleep"

"Aw, that's no fun!"

"Maybe for you. For me it's fun"

"..."

"..."

"Nee, Zoro"

"What now?!"

"Will you stay?"

"Haa? What do you mean?"

"Your not going to leave are you?"

"... Baka..."

.

_They taught me how to love._

.

"Oi Luffy! Are you okay?!"

"Ha... Ha... Arhi... Gha.. toh... Zoro... Ha..."

"Baka! Be more careful! You could have drowned!"

"Ha... Don't... Ha... Worry!"

"What?! Why shouldn't I worry?!"

"Because Zoro's with me! Shishishi!"

"... Luffy..."

"Na?"

"..."

"Zoro?"

"Why do you trust me so much?"

"Huh? Isn't that obvious? Because you're Zoro!"

.

_They taught me to be loved._

.

"Luffy! Don't jump people like that!"

"Shishishi! We are having a party Zoro! Come and join us!"

"Naa I think I'll pass"

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"I like to watch. And to drink my booze alone"

"You're no fun!"

"Then why are you here with me and not with the others? They must be more fun than me"

"... Won't you be lonely?"

"Haa?"

"I mean, always staying by the side and not joining us? You are my nakama after all"

"... No. I won't get lonely. Because of no matter what, I'll be by your side. I won't leave you"

"... That's not what I said!"

"Maybe not, but that's what you meant"

"Zoro! You meanie!"

"Heh"

.

_But now..._

.

"Let Zoro go!"

"Luffy! Get away! Run!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you Zoro!"

"Turn back! Turn back now!"

"We will get out of this!"

"Luffy! Please! Forget about me-"

"LIKE HELL! We will get out of this! TOGETHER!"

"Luffy..."

.

_They are telling me to stop to love._

.

"We... We got out alive..."

"..."

"Luffy?"

"..."

"Hey... I'm sorry... I was just wor-"

"YOU BAKA ZORO!"

"Ha?"

"'Get away'? 'Run'? What the hell Zoro?! Don't you trust me?! Didn't you think I could kick his ass?!"

"No, it's not that...! I was worried about you! I... I didn't want you to get killed! I-"

"AND YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU GET KILLED INSTEAD?! You think I would survive to lose you? You are my nakama! You are my First Mate! You... You are important to me Zoro..."

"Lu... Luffy..."

"I wouldn't survive without you Zoro... No one can replace you... No one! And you promised to never leave my side! So why should I leave your side?!"

"Luffy..."

"S-so please... D-don't... Don't try t-to make me to break o-our p-promise... Please?"

"... Hai Sencho"

.

_They are telling me to forget about love._

.

"Luffy..."

"Hmm?"

"Don't... Don't leave me..."

"Na? Why should I do that? We have already promised-"

"P-please? I... I want to hear it..."

"..."

"Please Luffy..."

"Zoro... I have already promised I would never leave you. So why should I say it again?"

"... Yeah, you're right..."

"Shishishi! Don't worry Zoro! We'll be together forever!"

"... Arigato"

.

_But how could I?_

.

"Zoro! Look look look!"

"ZzZzZz"

"... Oi Zoro!"

"OUF! Oi Luffy, don't do that!"

"Shishishi! You were sleeping!"

"Yes! What do you want?!"

"Meanie..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Look what I did!"

"... It's nice... Can I get back to sleep now?"

"Zoro's boring!"

"Yeah yeah..."

.

_Like hell I can give it up now!_

.

"Ne, Zoro? Are you sleeping?"

"Yes"

"... Can I sleep with you?"

"..."

"You look comfy..."

"Dammit Luffy. Just go to sleep already!"

"Shishi! Arigato Zoro!"

.

_I'm gonna fight. I won't back down._

.

"You're strong Zoro!"

"Of course I am! I have to if I want to keep it up with you!"

"Shishishi!"

.

_Because this time I'm not theirs'._

.

"Zoro is my nakama! Like hell he is going to join you!"

"Oi Luffy-"

"He's mine!"

"Luffy!"

"What? That's true!"

"..."

.

_This time I am my own._

.

"ZORO!"

"Stop being so noisy!"

"I love Zoro!"

"...!"

"Eh?! Zoro's red!"

"Oi! Shut up Baka!"

"But it's true! I love Zoro!"

"... Baka..."

"I mean it Zoro... I love you Zoro. I always have"

"Oi..."

"Don't you love me?"

"..."

"Don't you at least like me?"

"Baka... Come here"

"..."

"Just come here"

"...!"

"..."

"You...!"

"Heh... Luffy's red"

"Zoro!"

"Gah! Don't strangle me!"

.

_Because this time I have someone to love._

* * *

I... I just had to get this one out of my system... I was supposed to write the first chapter of my chapter-story but then I started this... Oh well! I like how it came out! At least I do...

I hope you like it and enjoyed to read it!


End file.
